A change is gonna happen
by Clarity23
Summary: 17-year old Brooke Davis moves from California to Tree Hill. Who will be her friend? Who will be her enemy? With whom will she fall in love? Read to find out. Rated T to be safe.
1. Author's note

**Hello readers **

**First of all, thank you for the interest in my story. I always wanted to publish a One Tree Hill story. And I will for sure post other stories, which will take place in different seasons of Tree Hill. Basically, my favourite ship is Brucas and most of my stories will have them endgame. Of course I also love Naley. And even if I don't like Leyton, I do like Peyton. When she wasn't all whiny, needy and selfish, she was a pretty good friend and cool person.**

**The basic information about the story is in the summary. I know, the chapters are pretty short but there will be lots of them. And maybe, when the introduction of Brooke and the meetings of the main characters is done, I will have longer chapters.**

**If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. And if you like my story (or if you have any constructive criticism) please review.**

**Nice Greetings and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**And here it goes**

When I think about my life, I have to smile. I always thought that I had everything. I was the typical California-party girl. My dad was a rich and powerful business man and my mom was a housewife. And when I say housewife, I mean a woman who spends her time in wasting the money of her husband. And sleeping with the gardener sometimes. I knew it and my dad knew it too but he didn't care. I mean, he had his secretary to get his pleasure. I just avoided the contact to my parents as good as possible, as well as they avoided me. They weren't the best ones to take care of their daughter. So I had the freedom to do everything that I wanted. And I did that. I attended my first party when I was fourteen. It was a beach party on a Saturday night and on the following Sunday morning I was drunk for the first time and I lost my virginity. It wasn't a big deal but he was a senior in High School. And that story was spread in School and when I started High School, I was well-known there. It was no problem for me to get the attention of the older students, to make my way into the cheerleading squad and to be one of the most popular girls in school. By the way, I was cute, funny, beautiful and clever, but the latter I didn't show often. So, like I said, I had everything. Except for the important things in life. For example, love. My parents didn't really love me, the guys I met only wanted to use me. That wasn't such a bad thing, but sometimes, when a guy left my bed, I wished for something more. The other thing is friendship. I didn't have a real friend in school. I wasn't a bad friend and I would do anything for my real ones. But the people there only were friends with me to get more popular. I'm sure, if I needed help sometime, they would turn their backs to me. Yep, that was my wonderful, but not perfect life. And on one sunny day in September everything changed. I came back from school and saw the car of my dad in the garage. That was strange, he never came home before the late evening. When I entered the house, I was shocked. Our whole furniture and stuff was gone! Well, not gone, it was all packed in huge boxes. "Anybody there? What is that disorder supposed to mean?" I shouted through the hallway. "Ahh, Brooke. Where have you been?" my Dad asked me. God, I really wanted to facepalm myself, but I stayed calm. "Dad, I was in school. Remember? A seventeen year old girl has to go to school every day except on weekends and holidays." "Right. Well, I have to tell you something. It's a long story but basically you just have to know, that we are moving to North Carolina." "WHAT? You got to be kidding me? North Carolina? Seriously?" I was shocked. "Yes, my company has a new subsidiary in this small town called Tree Hill and they need an experienced manager there. We're leaving in two days" "Two days? Are you fuckin' kidding me? I don't want to spend the rest of my life in an one-horse town which has one of the stupidest names on earth! Why can't I stay here?" "Because you're a minor and supposed to live with your parents. Now go and pack your stuff, no more discussions!" "Fine you oh-so-great parent. Thank you for ruining my life!" With that I stormed in my room. Unbelievable! When did they start to feel responsible for me? It would be way better just to stay in California. But I had no choice. I sighed. Only two days left. What should I do? Attending one last beach party? Oh yeah.


	3. Chapter 2

Tree Hill was like I had expected it. An extremely boring town with small cafés, small houses and really small shopping malls. Not comparable to Beverly Hills. Our new house was also not as big as our villa in California but at least it was nice. Pretty front garden, white coloured and a red front door. That was a cool fact. I insisted to get the big room with the side door. Sneaking out will be much easier with it. Oh, who am I kidding? My parents never cared to give me a curfew. They just pretended to so they wouldn't seem like bad parents.

My powder blue VW Beetle is already parked on the street. Well, maybe I should explore my new home. Perhaps I find something interesting though I doubted that. I started driving around and stopped at the mall I saw prior. They had like three acceptable shops the rest was just ugh! With five bags in my hands I made my way to my car and started driving around again. Suddenly I realized that I was getting hungry. Maybe I should stop somewhere and get something to eat. A few minutes later a saw a small café. It looked nice and I gave it a try, parked my car in front of it and went through the door. There were already many guests there and all tables were occupied. So I made my way to the counter. A small girl with long brown hair and ridiculously big brown eyes greeted me. "Welcome to Karen's café. What can I do for you?" "I'm starving. I hope you have good food here" The girl smiled brightly. "Of course. The best meals in Tree Hill" She handed me a menu and went to a table. I looked at the meals and decided I wanted some pancakes." "Hello. Have you made your choice yet?" A woman with shoulder length, curled dark brown hair smiled warmly at me. "Yeah, I'll have some of those pancakes, please" She nodded and went to the kitchen. I looked around. There were people from every age group sitting at the tables. The girl with the big eyes came back to the counter and asked me if I wanted something to drink. "A coke please." "Here you are. May I ask you something?" "Sure." "I've never seen you here before. Which school do you attend?" "Oh, I'm going to go to Tree Hill High. I just moved here from California. My name's Brooke" "Nice too meet you Brooke, I'm Haley. Do you like the town?" "Well … it's kinda small. We'll see. How's the cheerleading program at your school? I'd really like to join them if they're not too bad" "They're good, I guess. But I'm not really familiar with that. But if you need tutoring some time, just turn to me" She grinned. The brown haired woman placed the plate with the nice looking pancakes in front of me. "Enjoy your meal" She smiled and went to a table to get an order. "Oh my … that's delicious. I think I've already found my favourite place to eat. And thanks for your offer, tutor girl" She grinned and went to another table and I remained eating. So I already know someone at the High school. Though Haley didn't seem like one of the popular girls, she was nice. Oh my god, I love those pancakes! "Excuse me",I stopped the dark haired woman, "Can you please tell the owner that I've never eaten so great pancakes. Her name's Karen I guess" The woman smiled and said "Well, I'm Karen, thank you for your compliment …" "Brooke. I'm new here" "Okay Brooke. I hope you'll visit my café more often" "Oh, I can guarantee that. Bye" I also said goodbye to Haley and drove home. I still had a lot of unpacking to do.


	4. Chapter 3

On the next morning I was fast awake. I wasn't really a morning person but I loved first school days. That were the only school days I loved, actually. But this morning was even more exciting because I was starting to go to a new school. I wasn't really nervous because I knew I was the typical popular girl. And I can be really nice. The people could only like me. And to the top of all, I already knew somebody there. I went to the bathroom. Then put on skinny jeans, a tight red top and matching wedges. I also put on a discreet make up and took my school bag. After about fifteen minutes I arrived at the Tree Hill High's parking lot. When I made my way to the school I was eyed by the students around me. Most of the boys were more gazing than looking. Yeah, Brooke Davis is here! I went to the secretary to get my schedule and locker combination and then I searched for it. While looking down on my paper and going down the hallway I ran into somebody. "Hey, watch were you're going!" I looked up and saw a boy with deep blue eyes and blonde hair. He was really cute and had an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming. You're new here, right? I'm Lucas" He blushed a little while talking to me. I had to smile. The boy was so cute and innocent. "Yeah, I'm Brooke. So Luke, could you do me a favour and help me find my locker?" "Of course" Then he looked at the locker number and smiled. "Your locker's right next to mine. Follow me" I did as I was told and followed him. "So Brooke … where are you from?" "California. I just moved here yesterday." "Oh, wow. How do you like Tree Hill so far?" "Well, I think the people here are quite nice. And the food is awesome, I was at this café yesterday and I think I will never eat anywhere else again" I smiled at the memory of the pancakes and he grinned at me. "Really? What was the name of it?" "Uhm … Karen's café I think" He started laughing. "What's so funny?" He calmed down a bit. "Nothing. It's just the café of my mum" "Oh … well, she's a great cook." He nodded, still smiling as we reached the lockers. Suddenly I saw a familiar face approaching. "Hey, tutor girl!" I smiled at her and she also smiled shyly. "Hi. Hey Luke!" Okay, they obviously know each other too. "I see you've already met Brooke. She was at the café yesterday" "Yeah, she told me about that. I have to go to class now. See you later, Brooke" He smiled and went away. Haley rolled her eyes and shouted "Bye to you too, supposed-to-be best friend. What class do you have first, Brooke?" "Uhm, History with Mr. Brown" Haley smiled. "Me too. Come on, we shouldn't be late." I grinned, grabbed my history book and my notebook and followed Haley upstairs. She sat down in the front row. "Uhm, I'd prefer to sit more in the back, tutor girl. Do you mind?" "No, it's okay. See you after class" I nodded and made my way to the last desk in the middle. A few minutes later a red haired girl followed by a giggling blonde girl entered the class and made her way to my place. "Hey" The redhead smiled at me. I don't know why but something about it made me feel uncomfortable. She remembered me of my friend Taylor in California. Well, my used-to-be friend. She was a backstabbing bitch. "Could you move? I'm usually sitting here." "Actually, I also prefer this place in class. So no, I won't move" I smiled at her as fake-cutely as she did. Her expression changed. The people around started whispering. Haley felt bad for Brooke. No one messed up with Rachel. That won't end well. "Listen. I don't know who you are and I don't care. But you should know that people in this school usually follow my order. Maybe you should stick to that too" She was glaring at me now. I smirked. I knew how to deal with queen bees. I'm one as well. "I think you should listen. I also don't care who you are and what reputation you have in this school. The only thing I know is that I won't move from here. Got it?" I heard a few "whoas" and whistles. "You little- " The girl wanted to insult me but the teacher entered the classroom. "Mrs Gatina, please take a seat. I want to start my lesson" The redhead shot me a last glare and then she went to a desk in the second row. The blonde girl was now sitting next to me and whispering. "Nice performance. I'm Bevin. That was Rachel. She's not as bad as she might seem." "Oh please, I've dealt with scarier bitches than her. My name's Brooke" Bevin giggled and took her mobile phone. I turned and saw Haley watching me. She grinned and put her thumb up. I grinned too. "Oh, I nearly forgot" The teacher interrupted his speech about the Cold War. "We have a new student. She just moved her from California. Please welcome Brooke Davis" The people turned to look at me again. Some smiled at me, some boys kinked their eyebrows or winked at me. Only that Rachel-girl glared me to death. I smiled and said "Hey guys. Nice to meet ya all" That will be interesting for sure.


	5. Chapter 4

After the lesson, Haley approached me. "Brooke, that was awesome! I've always waited for someone who can put Rachel in her place!" I smirked. "No problem, she's just like a dog. Loud barking but no danger. I have English now and you?" "Unfortunately, I've calculus. But I'll see you at lunch" I nodded and she turned around. On the way to my next classroom I saw a poster: **Cheerleading try-outs only this week, lunch break**. Great! I'm going to attend it for sure. After some minutes of searching I finally found the right classroom. Luckily, there was no sight of Rachel. But I saw another familiar face. "Lucas! Nice to see you again." He looked up from his book and smiled. "Hey Brooke. How was the first period?" "How can history be? Besides I had an encounter with the bitch of the school" "You mean Peyton?" "Uhm, no. I was talking about that Rachel. Who is Peyton?" "Oh, that's true as well. Rachel and Peyton are both bitches, but two different kinds of. Rachel is bold, offending and sleeping around a lot. Peyton has a dark personality and is mean to most of the people. I really don't know how they manage it to be in the same clique because they hate each other." "Ah, thank you for the update on the school gossip!" I smiled at him and then the teacher went in.

Four boring hours later we met again at our lockers. "Hey, you wanna come with me to lunch?" He asked me shyly. "I'd love to but I want to go to the cheerleading try-outs. Can you please tell Haley that I'll see her later? Bye Luke!" I went to the gym and saw a bunch of other girls waiting to try out. And then I saw her … shit. Rachel was one of the judges, along with Bevin. Next to them was an empty seat too. Shit! Despite of my great cheerleading skills, she won't let me join the team. Oh, damn it! I should've informed myself on the hierarchy of the school before arguing with the head cheerleader. When there were only two girls to try out before me, a skinny girl with blonde curls entered the gym. "Really great, Peyton. You missed nearly the whole try-outs!" Rachel had an annoyed look on her face. The blonde just rolled her eyes and sat down. So that was Peyton. Well, she still seemed less of a bitch than Rachel. "Next one" When I approached them Rachel gasped but then started to smirk in an evil way. Bevin smiled at me and Peyton eyed me suspiciously. "Well, well … Brooke Davis, right? So you want to join MY cheerleading squad? What an interesting turn of events. I think you care who I am now. I also think that you can leave. Bye" She winked and still had this stupid grin on her face. "What makes you sure that you can judge my cheerleading skills without even knowing them? I think you're not the only cheerleader here. I think the other two are sitting there for a reason" I glared at her. Bevin was giggling again and Peyton's eyes looked interested now. "Nice try, Brookie but-" "Actually, Rachel, she's right. You don't have the right to ruin her chance to join the team without even trying" Peyton smirked at the redhead. "What do you think, Bevin?" Peyton turned to her. "I think Brooke should try out. She would fit perfectly in our team and I really love her top. Where did you buy it?" I grinned. I think I'm out of danger now. "I made it myself. Can I start now?" Peyton and Bevin nodded and Rachel sighed and accepted it. The music started and I did my best. When I was finished, Bevin started clapping and I saw mischievousness in Peyton's face. She looked at Rachel and said "I think we can welcome Brooke to our squad, right Rachel?" Rachel glared at her. "Totally! She is so good, we need her!" Bevin squealed in excitement. "Okay! But don't mess with me anymore, Davis. Or you'll regret it!" I smirked and went out of the gym. Suddenly I heard the doors open. I turned around and saw Peyton. "Hey, you did really great there. I'm glad there will be someone on the team who's not obeying to Rachel. It sucked to be the only one" She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Well, you totally have my back in that." "I'm Peyton Sawyer, by the way. I'm looking forward to see you again Brooke." "Yeah, me to P. Sawyer. It's nice to see that I won't have to deal with that bitch all by myself" She laughed and went back to the gym. I smiled. I already knew which one of the school bitches I preferred.


End file.
